


The Code of Honour

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	The Code of Honour

Aelin drummed her fingers on either side of the massive leather chair she normally handled her business from. The mahogany desk in front of her had several files spreads across it as she pieced together the last legs of her plan to take over the Commission.

While Aelin enjoyed being head of her house, she no longer wanted to have to concede ideas on how the country should be manipulated to the other bosses within the mafia. Of course, now that she’d already had three of the other bosses assassinated, it was proving difficult to get Arobynn Hamel, leader of the Boston family, to come out of hiding.

As she pondered her next move, Rowan stalked in, the sleeve of his normally stark white dress shirt drenched in blood. Aelin’s brow raised in a question but she couldn’t help but admire the way his shirt and pinstriped vest hugged his muscled frame.

Rowan smirked as he caught where her attention had drawn. “One of Arobynn’s thugs was spying outside. I took care of him.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Aelin offered her mouth to Rowan as he rounded the desk. He planted a swift kiss on her lips before unbuttoning his vest and draping it carefully along the back of her chair. Aelin swiveled the chair in time to see as Rowan deftly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She bit her lip admiringly and Rowan grinned again before ducking into the closeted room her office conveniently had. He came back out with a new shirt and began putting himself together again.

Watching Rowan dress himself was just as sexy as watching him undress himself.

Aelin shook the distracting thoughts from her head. She couldn’t be helped really, all their plans for the future of the mafia had kept them apart and it was only this morning that Rowan had even returned to Brooklyn, confirming that there were no tracks left behind after they took out the Havilliard target.

“Any ideas on how we proceed from here?” Rowan settled on the edge of her desk, picking up the file nearest to him.

“I have an idea but I’m not sure how we get ahold of Lysandra at this point. He’s locked down every avenue of contact.”

“Ah, you want Lysandra to take him out.” Rowan returned the file folder to the desk and focused his attention on his wife.

Aelin gave a small smile, having Rowan understand her and know her so well that she never needed to voice her plans was very convenient. It’s what made them so formidable together. “It’s clean and it’s simple, many wives have killed their husbands when they’re involved with the drug trade.” She grinned wickedly.

Rowan chuckled at his wife, marveling at her cunning mind. “With Arobynn on lock down, the only way we can catch Lysandra is when she goes out with the other mob wives. Luckily, we have the owners of Woodland in our pockets.”

Aelin nodded as Rowan spoke, she did indeed love that restaurant, which was why she made sure the owners and their families were taken care of and they in turn, allowed the Galathynius and Whitethorn empire to do their business in a private room reserved only for them.

Aelin stood up and circled around to where Rowan was seated on the desk, settling between his powerfully muscled thighs. “Lucky too, that Arobynn hasn’t yet returned to Boston.”

Rowan pulled Aelin closer to him, “Lucky someone had the foresight to disabled his private jet leaving him grounded here because he’s too afraid to fly on any plane that isn’t his.”

“Yes, lucky indeed.” She smirked mischievously.

“You know we have people to do that sort of dirty work for us, right?”

Aelin pulled Rowan’s arms over her shoulders so he was hugging her, coming close enough to share breath with him. “The less people that know our business, the better our chances of pulling this thing off. I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.” 

Rowan kissed the end of her nose. “I don’t like when you put yourself at risk.”

Aelin pulled away and laughed. “Rowan, we are part of the American Mafia, and after we take Arobynn out, we will be the heads of the remainder of the mobs as we assume the role of the Commission. Drugs, violence, crime - that is our life. I am always at risk.”

Rowan’s brow furrowed. “I just don’t want you to lose sight of our goal.”

“I will never forsake what we are doing this for,” She paused, her eyes glittering with a ferocity that only Aelin herself could harness into desire for a better world. “This country has been ruled by corrupt politicians who use the worst of the worst to carry out their dirty agendas. I swear to you, as I swear to this country - I would abolish the establishment and instead force those in power to start thinking about their people. I want the drug trade destroyed and I want to bring the powers that be to their knees while I show them why they are wrong. But we can only come after them when we are the Commission.”

Rowan pulled Aelin back into his arms. “I know, my love. I just needed to hear you say it again. Together, we’ll fix this country.”

\---

The next day, Aelin and Rowan were sat in their private dining area at Woodland waiting for the moment Lysandra would undoubtedly excuse herself to powder her nose. The doors to their dining room were open so they had a good vantage point to see every single movement that occurred under the roof of the restaurant.

Conveniently, they could also see Lysandra and the group of tittering mob wives set in the middle of the room. Lysandra looked to be in good health, but looks could be deceiving. She played her role well and Aelin admired that after two years into her position, she still hadn’t made a single misstep. Granted, if she had, she would be dead and no one would know where to look for her when Arobynn was through.

Rowan threw back his glass of brandy, eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through his smartphone. “What about Westfall?”

“I don’t think he wants to lead in our stead. But he’s the obvious candidate. Perhaps he and Dorian could both take over here for us.” Aelin sipped her glass of champagne as they contemplated who could lead their family when they had to relocate to Washington. Assuming Arobynn was taken out easily, which, Aelin was certain would happen.

Rowan hummed his acquiescence and drummed his fingers thoughtfully on the table. “You don’t think he’ll change his mind about taking up his father’s mantle? Can we trust him?”

“We can’t trust anyone, not in our profession.” Aelin winked. “Dorian shares our views however, he wanted his father out of the picture more than we did.”

Rowan nodded, always the ever assessing mind at work. Aelin watched as Lysandra pushed back her chair and excused herself. Lysandra and Aelin made eye contact and she nodded ever so lightly. Aelin inclined her head and waited for the other girl to make her way towards the bathroom. Madam Florine, knowing quite well the habits of her patrons, came to close the doors to their room, giving Aelin a bright smile, always on queue the lady was. Aelin needed to make sure Florine was well situated before they left.

Lysandra came in through the back door of the dining room, which could only be opened with a key and inputting a 8 digit code into the keypad. The precautions were necessary in their line of work. Aelin jumped up from her chair and Lysandra rushed towards her and the women embraced. 

“Are you hurt?” Aelin pulled away, looking Lysandra up and down.

“I’m fine but this is a huge risk - you shouldn’t be seen with me.”

Rowan came around and patted Lysandra on the shoulder. They shared a friendly smile before Lysandra turned back to Aelin.

“I know but it’s time. We need to get you out before his jet is fixed and he has the chance to take you back to Boston with him. You have to-”

“I know what I have to do. It will be done. Tonight. Be ready to move.”

Aelin swallowed hard. “Be careful, Lys. We have one shot.”

“I know, I know what’s at stake.” She leaned forward and pecked Aelin on the cheek, offering Rowan a reassuring smile and then turned and left the room to return to the other wives.

Aelin loosed a breath, taking her previously vacated seat. Rowan returned to his as well and scooted closer to her, taking one of her shaking hands in his own. “She knows what she is doing.”

Aelin knew what Rowan was saying was true. There was no one, besides Rowan himself, that Aelin could trust without question except for Lysandra. But it still wore on Aelin’s mind that for the last two years, Lysandra had been forced to marry Arobynn and live as his wife. That it was only stolen moments like these in the last couple of years that Aelin could make sure she was truly safe. It was never enough.

Rowan squeezed her hand and Aelin smiled weakly at him. “I know. But family above all else. I can’t help but worry.”

Rowan leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Just a few more hours and everything we’ve been working towards will come to pass.”

Aelin nodded and a knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” she called across the room. Madam Florine stuck her head around the door.

“Is there anything else I can get you, my dears?”

“Nothing more, Madam. We’ll just pay our bill and be on our way. Thank you.” Rowan said, pulling Aelin to her feet.

The Madam shook her head, “On the house. Take care of each other.”

Rowan and Aelin left through the back exit of the restaurant, taking care not to be seen and sliding into the nondescript black SUV waiting for them.

\---

Tensions ran high in the converted warehouse in the slums of Brooklyn. Chaol and Dorian had come as soon as Rowan had called for them and they all remained in the office of the warehouse, doing their best not to express their anxiety.

Aelin and Rowan had explained the plan and that Chaol and Dorian would be solely responsible for the goings on in Brooklyn when they departed the next day. Surprisingly, the men took it well. Chaol had looked slightly green at the prospect but Dorian had been groomed by his father to one day be the head of house when his father “retired”. Luckily, Dorian didn’t share his later father’s penchant for bloodshed and wasn’t in the business of watching the country be devoured by the corrupt.

Rowan paced the length of the office and Aelin did her best to read the documents in front of her while Dorian and Chaol were on look-out for Lysandra.

There was a curse from outside of the office and Aelin abandoned her seat, Rowan hot on her heels. Aelin stopped short as she saw Chaol limping towards her. “Sorry, false alarm. Knocked over a box.”

“I hope it was a large box and that it landed on top of you.” She said, her irritation present as she rolled her eyes.

Chaol grinned sheepishly and then started to laugh. Rowan’s chuckled joined the fray and Aelin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “Okay, okay. I’m obviously under a small amount of stress. Thanks for breaking the tension, Westfall.”

Just then, the main door to the warehouse squealed as it was pushed open to admit someone. Aelin’s heart stopped momentarily until the shadowed figure removed their hood and closed the door.

Lysandra sauntered over, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. “Honey, I’m home.” She drawled.

“Oh, thank the Gods.” Aelin said, as the uneasy weight that had haunted her heart since Lys had been gone finally eased.

Rowan’s eyes twinkled and he looked to Aelin as though to say I told you so but Rowan being right in this situation was everything and she winked at her husband.

“Hamel?”

“It seems my dear husband could not handle the pressures his job as a head of the family in the Mafia and he took the selfish way out.” Lysandra gave a wicked grin, “I was absolutely devastated but the authorities assured me this was a common occurrence, especially when powerful men attempt to overthrow even more powerful families and fail.” Lysandra gave a throaty laugh and Aelin had to admire the brilliance of Lysandra staging Arobynn’s murder as a suicide.

“Fortunate that in our line of work, the authorities generally don’t ask a lot of questions because of who lines their pockets.” Rowan clapped Lysandra on the shoulder. “Welcome back, my friend.”

Lysandra dipped her head, “I’m afraid we’ll have to put celebrating off for a couple more hours. I’m expected to give a formal statement so I can’t stay but I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, we’ll get some food and drinks prepared in the meantime.” Aelin rushed to hug her friend. “I’m so happy you’re safe. Thank you for the risks you’ve taken for us. For our family.”

“Family above all else, Aelin. I did what was expected. I’m happy to be home.”

The girls separated and Lys took her leave. Chaol excused himself, mumbling about finding Dorian and letting him know the good news, leaving Rowan and Aelin alone.

Rowan pulled Aelin close to him, holding her in his arms. He looked into her eyes before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Aelin breathed a sigh of relief and clung to Rowan.

“Congratulations Galathynius.” He grinned teasingly, “Or should I call you the Commission? Commissioner?”

Aelin smacked Rowan playfully on his arm. “You will do no such thing, Whitethorn. This changes nothing… and it changes everything.” She mumbled, pressing her head into his chest. The only place she truly felt safe was in his arms.

“Things are going to happen rapidly now. All of what we have worked for is within our grasp, we need only take it.” Rowan’s words wrapped around her heart, giving her the strength to admit her fear.

“Tomorrow, we set out to change the country. I’m terrified, Rowan.”

He grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. “You’ll have me, as you always do and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Aelin breathed in his scent to soothe her nerves. “You’re right. As usual. Are you ready to get your hands dirty?”

“Dirtier than they already are?” He chuckled, “Always. For what is right, always.”

Aelin and Rowan brushed their lips against one another’s, knowing that as long as they had each other’s backs, they could take on the world. And they would.


End file.
